His Ghost
by SpottedRabbit
Summary: A small and short story. Matt, Mello, and Near visit L's grave. Rated T because it suggests some boy x boy, but not much. Also has a ghost touch.


A midget that was only five feet & seemed to only be white, a punk who looked a bit too much like a girl, and a kind-hearted teen who was carrying a Nintendo DS, every now and then attempting to turn up the volume but getting scolded by the old man who was following close behind them & the feminine male. Each of them, walking slowly down the graveyard that was hauntingly silent. The gamer's DS was basically the only sound, besides the wind blowing the leaves and birds chirping. It was peaceful, but none of them were happy. All of them, were very upset, for their close friend died; the one they had consider their older brother, their father, their god, their ... . They adored the man who had died recently, it depressing he was killed by his own enemy.

The graveyard was huge, surrounded by a black fence and with all sorts of graves. It was a rich graveyard, only those who were especially important were buried in this area. Not even the richest people could be placed here, if not important to many.

"... Just come, look, and then go. All right, boys?" muttered the old man, who wasn't too thrilled into being dragged into taking the three kids to the lonely area. The three boys stopped, and looked at him pitifully. "He's not gone fully, you know... He'll always be remembered, and as long as he's remembered, he'll be around somewhere."

"... Yeah, but ..." the feminine male mumbled to himself, starting to walk to the grave they were looking for. A grave that was shaped as a cross, that was tall and basically towered over the five foot midget, which surprisingly didn't bother him...much. "Well, whatever, we're here... We found L."

"... Hi, L." the gamer said, in a low voice. He, for some reason, tried to stay away from getting close to the grave. He shut off his DS, and held it to his side. Usually, this gamer didn't care about many things, but this time, he did – enough to where he'd turn off his precious game without saving or anything. "I wonder... what he's doin' right now."

The midget, who was also the youngest of the three, walked to the grave, and sat down in one of the weirdest positions. He had one knee upwards, leaning on it as if it was his bed, or pillow – while his other leg would be laying on the ground. It made the feminine male think of L, because the midget had the same habit as L when it came to sitting, only with one knee upwards instead of two. He stayed silent, his face being emotionless – did he even care that the man he adored was dead? He did, and he would definitely be crying, with a very readable face, if he wasn't being a hard-head.

"We can't stay here all day, Near." sighed the old man. The albino midget turned to look at him.

"I understand." he replied, barely speaking. He twirled a strand of hair, sighing and complaining to himself (in his mind that is). It made the feminine one a bit irritated.

"Can we go now? I don't like it here..." the gamer blurted out. The feminine turned and faced him, glaring a little. "...Sorry, Mels, but really... Man, I'm getting so weirded out here, it's not funny."

"... Whatever. Albino here needs to hurry up, though." he mumbled, glancing at the youngest of them all. "Yo, hurry up will 'ya? Jesus..."

The boy ignored them, getting irritated. The worst thing he could do is reply to his "enemy"'s insults, complains, et cetera. Especially at a graveyard, and in front of L's, the one they all loved, to be more specific.

The gamer realized that his little midget friend wanted to stay just a bit longer. He also knew his feminine, abusive best friend was getting more annoyed and irritated each time the boy ignored him. The gamer smiled to himself. Not like things were ever different – they'd always be pissed at each other. But he decided to try, elbowing into his blond friend, encouraging him to just leave the guy alone.

The blond stared at him, at first glaring, but then frowning. He sighed, because he knew his red-headed friend was right. Both of them just stood behind the youngest, watching him and trying to figure out what he was thinking. His face showed no emotion. It gave the gamer chills. Yes, the red-head was obviously the most human of the three.

The old man coughed, then turned to the red-head. "I'll be in the car, Matt... Mello... Near." He then slowly turned and walked to the old-fashioned, expensive, black car that was parked in the entrance of the graveyard. The red-head waved his hand, but not for long. In fact, he was somewhat happy the old man finally left. The guy seemed to dislike kids, anyway.

"Well, glad he's gone!" the gamer stated out loud, stretching his arms. He blinked, seeing how unnoticed he was right now. He gave up on trying to give the place a happier feeling. He walked towards the midget, and sat down beside him. At first, the albino nervously scooted away, but then noticed he was only getting closer to Mello. He then decided to stay right where he was. The gamer smirked, seeing his failure.

The blond didn't, however. He was paying more attention to how his best friend was giving attention to his 'enemy'. He got jealous, and moved towards his friend, sitting down right beside the gamer, and also far away from the albino.

The three of them stayed silent for a moment. The gamer felt weird being in the middle, even though he was usually always in the middle. All of them, didn't notice they were scooting closer. They missed L. They had those moments they thought L didn't really 'like' them but just use them for when he died, but he was like a big brother. Now he was gone. Or at least they kept thinking that.

A wind blew and it sent chills down all three of their backs. The red-head smirked, getting an idea.

"Hey, if the wind blows again, harder, and also makes the leaves swirl around us, then L's here with us." he smiled. The albino rolled his eyes, and the blond somewhat punched him in the rib. But then, another gust of wind did blow, much more harder, and leaves did swirl around them. They looked at each other, blinking.

"Uh... If L's here then birds will fly out of that tree behind us." the red-head laughed. He thought the whole wind thing was a coincidence. It was then, his eyes widening, as he watched birds fly over above their heads, coming from the tree he had been talking about.

All three looked at each other again. Then they hugged each other, something rare. L might be dead, but was still alive.


End file.
